This invention relates to anode components.
Cathodic protection anodes basically fall into two different types. Consumable anodes function by dissolving in preference to the structure being protected. The consumable anodes are connected to the structure which is normally made of steel and the anode dissolves releasing electrons which pass to the cathodic steel structure to convert the structure into a cathode and thereby protecting it.
The second type of cathodic protection anode is the non-consumable or very slowly consumable anode which is connected to the structure to be cathodically protected through a suitable source of impressed current. Conventionally the second type of anode is formed from titanium or niobium which has a layer of platinum on its surface. There are alternative materials such as magnetite and silicon irons but these do not have the durability of platinised titanium. The physical form of the platinised titanium anodes has normally been a rod of titanium or niobium having an outer layer of platinum or in the form of buttons, discs, plates or tubes of titanium or niobium which are interconnected by means of some suitable electrical connector.